


The paperwork is my only friend

by Effystar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes to keep his mind busy with paperwork, he likes order</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paperwork should always start at the top

**Author's Note:**

> Another story, not sure where it is heading but it had to come out...written on the train to work. Please pardon any mistakes

Phil had always been a sucker for paperwork and rules, ever since the rangers. When it came to S.H.I.E.L.D he was thankful that he reported to Fury because he understood his little obsession, allowing Phil to create forms for things like a change of relationship or holiday and keeping the creator secret when the other agents complained.

"Phil I need you to bring in Stark" Fury said from across his desk, the vein on his forehead pulsing with stress.

Phil knew stark would never be part of team let alone help anyone, it made him feel very uneasy. "Sir do we really think he will follow the rules? He isn't really a team player"

Fury's brow furrowed "as much as you will hate to hear this Phil right now the rules mean nothing, we need him here cheese!"

Phil winced at his nickname, it's not that he didn't like it but he knew when it came out Fury's mouth it was usually joined to a plea. "Why me sir?" He replied always keeping work professional.

"Phil you know why! You have a history and you are my other eye. I need you on this, hell make him fill out as many forms as you want, whatever you want to get him here" Fury let out a weary smile knowing this would be hard for his best friend.

Phil let out a sigh as he gripped the seat arms "okay sir" he started to get up when Fury spoke up

"Here is something to read on the way to New York, I know you will enjoy it" he said handing him a shield file

Phil grabbed the waiting file his eyes glancing at the label on its side his eyes lit up, "Agent Steven Rogers"

Walking for the door he let a "thank you sir" slip out.

Grabbing his tactical bag from his quarters he headed for the quinjet, shoving the file under his arm as he walked. 

The flight didn't take that long and by the time he was at stark tower it was dinnertime. He used his shield pass to get up to the penthouse where Mr. Stark lived and the elevator door pinged.

"Uh JARVIS!!! Intruder alert?"

"Mr. Stark" Phil began, looking over to pepper and stark over by the window.

"Phil!" Pepper headed over to greet him "how are you!"

"I'm fine thank you Ms. Potts" he responded never being the best with women he just smiled and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"JARVIS!! What the hell?" Tony piped up

"I'm sorry sir my protocols were over ridden" the AI responded 

Tony's face dropped in anger " next time you wanna 'pop' in agent don't mess with my toys" he said as he walked over to Phil and Pepper.

" Mr. Stark, Director Fury is requesting you at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters" Phil sounded like a recording

"Ha! Agent he sent you all the way to New York for that, I'm sorry for your wasted trip but my answer is no" he looked at Pepper who was currently giving him her angry eyes "what?! I am not a S.H.I.E.L.D monkey!" He pointed at Phil "and I am sure as hell not a paper pushing suit"

Phil gritted his teeth at Stark's comment, even though he knew it was true he didn't deserve to be talked down by someone like Stark.

"Tony!! Behave! I'm sorry Phil, is it bad? Why does Fury need Tony?" Pepper asked as she smacked Stark around the back of the head.

"Phil? Why is he Phil? His first name is Agent! Pepper do I not know something!!!" Tony quickly questioned

"Ms. Potts I am not at the liberty to discuss it with you but Mr. Stark this is in regards to the initiative that you an Fury met about" Phil replied ignoring Stark's comments

"Ha! The Avengers initiative got scrapped, and I never got clearance I'm to dangerous and volatile" he looked at Pepper "Fury said that I didn't like to share my toys"

" he isn't wrong about that Tony!" She snapped back "now go with Phil!" She said as she practically pushed him into the elevator "I will keep an eye on things here and you know JARVIS won't let me mess things up" she smiled at him, which made her brown eyes sparkle.

Tony rolled his eyes as pepper handed him a bag she had always kept pre-packed for him and he got into the elevator with agent.

The walk to the quinjet was silent until they made it on board and Stark seemed to have an issue with everything.

" I hope you know I'm not filling out anymore of your stupid forms agent, last time Pepper was stuck doing that crap for almost a week" 

Phil just sighed, poor pepper he thought, he still didn't know how she put up with all his bullshit. " Mr. Stark the paperwork is meant to be filled out by you, not by your assistant who doesn't have clearance" he said as he felt his jaw tighten, this man had no regard for national security which made Phil's skin itch.

"Sorry agent if she works for me she has clearance, pepper is like you are to Fury except the sex. Then again you and Fury could be having some crazy sex" his voice broke into a cackle

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, Stark was giving him a migraine already "Mr. Stark, the director and I have a strictly business relationship" he moved slightly in his seat, watching Stark finish laughing.

By the time they had got to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Phil was imagining up new documents to make Stark fill out while he was here which made him smirk.

The director met them at the landing pad "Mr. Stark" he yelled over the noise of the engines "thank you for coming" he gestured towards the building and smiled at Phil.

Phil knew that was his cue to allow Fury to take over, which he was glad about as he began to walk towards his office the director called after him "agent there are some new recruit files on your desk, please see you review them and give them appropriate handlers"

"Paper pusher" Stark yelled 

Phil just sighed and began his walk back to his office. If you walked in you would think that the room had never been used, Phil liked to keep it as controlled as possible and as he looked at the files messing up his desk he felt that itch coming back.

Phil sat at his desk and readied himself for the task at hand slowly perusing over each agent and selecting the right handler, pretty easy when you see there skills written in front of you, he had got down to the last three files when he felt like the breath ha been knocked out of his body, looking down at the Agent's photo he couldn't help but stare. The piercing blue eyes staring back at him, he looked troubled but rugged. Phil quickly scanned the file reading as much as he could and then turned to the computer on his desk.

According to S.H.I.E.L.D rules he wasn't meant to be doing this bit he couldn't seem to stop himself. He typed into the CCTV facial recognition the agent’s name.

A screen popped up with live feed of him running through the training ground with other agents trying to keep up, he moved with such grace and yet was deadly. Phil got drawn in and ended up watching him complete the entire course his time was a new record! Phil had to meet this man, he grabbed his phone to call Fury realizing he was ever so slightly aroused by what he had just watched.

"Agent Coulson, everything okay with the new recruits" Fury said as his way of saying hello.

"Of course director but I have a request" Phil felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Go on" Fury replied

"I would like to take on a recruit" he said, his voice getting quieter as the words escaped from his mouth

Fury couldn't hold back the laughter "well cheese! I have to say I didn't expect that! I have been trying to get you away from that desk for years and now a new recruit is what makes you request it!!! You know you won't have your routine anymore" Phil could hear the slight hint of worry in Nick's voice

"I know Nick, but I want this one" he said not realizing how truthful that sentence was until it had already slipped out. 

Fury sighed down the phone "okay Phil see it done and get me all the paperwork, not that I need to remind you" he laughed "see you in the field" he said as he hung up.

Phil looked back at the photo of the agent, even though it looked like a mug shot Phil could feel like he could see into those diamond eyes. He finalized all the paperwork and grabbed the other files off his desk and headed into the briefing room to hand over the new recruits.


	2. God dammit Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get cold, if he plays along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my mistakes, blame my lack of sleep.

The door opened into a room full of agents chattering away, it was almost like high school all over again. Phil took a deep breath as he walked towards the podium, placing the files down and waiting for the room to quiet down.

"So Coulson is it true?" Sitwell yelled out "your in the field with the normal agents" he laughed 

"Yes jasper it's true" he sighed, "I have always been a normal agent though"

"More like Fury's agent" another agent yelled out from the back making the room erupt in laughter.

"Okay guys very funny" Phil shifted his weight uncomfortably "I have your new recruits" the room fell silent instantly at the mention of fresh blood to train " I have matched them with who I think will help them better the skills listed in the files, I have also attached all the paperwork that you need to fill out" a mass groan erupted from the room "it's only one form guys" he said as he began distributing the files to the correct people.

"Hey Coulson do you hate me? I get this Peter Parker kid, what is he like 12?" Sitwell yelled out "I bet you kept the best for yourself didn't you! Who did you get?"

"Clinton Barton" Phil responded "he's an ex con so I think you have it easy" he snapped back at Jasper making his point clear that he wasn't playing favorites. "Paperwork in by the end of the week, you're all dismissed" he turned and headed for the door, his heart was pounding from the anger of having his friend call him out like that!

After going to Fury's office to personally hand in his paperwork he headed off to meet his recruit, who was back at the training ground, he took this chance to watch how the man worked with his team, he was so deadly and graceful as he had seen before on the video but he seemed to see things before any of the other agents, the more and more he watched he realized how he got his alias 'Hawkeye'. Phil stood to the side as the agents walked out of the grounds, dripping with sweat from the mission they had just completed. "Mr. Barton?" Phil spoke up as he saw the man slide his bow over his back.

"Depends on who is asking" his eyes snapped up to meet Phil's, his face then relaxing into a smile.

Phil stepped forward and stuck out his hand, butterflies going crazy in his stomach " I'm Agent Coulson, I'm your new handler"

Clint's hand seemed to glide easily into Phil's, his calluses gently grazing Phil's hand. " nice to meet you bro, bit I'm kinda a solo act incase you haven't read my file and last time I checked 24 was old enough to not have a babysitter" he says as he walks towards the armory to check his weapon back in "thanks frank" he says to the man behind the window. “Nice meeting you Agent” he said as he walked out the door.

Phil took a second to realize that he was standing there with his mouth draped open, that meeting did not go how he was expecting. His mind finally caught up with his body pushing him to run after the archer.

“Mr. Barton! Wait” he yelled after him

Clint stopped and turned around roiling his eyes as he realized who it was. “What do you want? I already told you I don’t need a babysitter”

“Agent I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that, you don’t get to decide. When you signed your contract you agreed to this, and this is what Director Fury wants” Phil took a moment to take in the archer’s reaction.

“I never signed up for a babysitter” Clint snapped back

“Actually” Phil paused watching the man grind his teeth “You did, article 2 dash 6 states when necessary a Agent may be assigned to you as your handler to help with training and any necessary things leading to and during and op” Phil smiled, he knew that his trusty paperwork would always have his back.

“You must have been so popular at school” Clint said as he turned and walked off with out another word.

“Mr. Barton?” Phil said trying to understand where this left them

“Fuck you Agent Coulson” Clint said with out even turning back around to face the man.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks and let Clint leave, I mean what else could he say, he is bound by the paperwork he signed and yet he clearly doesn’t give a fuck.

He knew better than to let this get him down as he headed back to his office, planning in his head to try again tomorrow. He knew paperwork would make him feel better.

After two hours of sifting through unreadable paperwork from other agents curiosity finally got the best of him, turning back to the CCTV screen he hit the search bar with Agent Barton’s name. He was lounging in front of the television in the Agent quarter’s, Phil couldn’t help but wish to be lying there with him which yet again began the butterflies stirring and a sight pang of arousal. He quickly shut off the live feed and began packing up his files and placing them back in their correct places for tomorrow, he practically ran out his office door and towards his personal quarters.  
When it came to living quarters at S.H.I.E.L.D Phil knew he was lucky, and it probably helped that he was such good friend’s with Fury. As he opened the door to his apartment he took in the vast emptiness of his home where even his cat didn’t get up to greet him anymore, his heart ached for someone to come home too but with his line of work it wasn’t the easiest thing to deal with.

As he fed the cat and began peeling off today’s suit his mind drifted back to the image of Clint sprawled out on the couch and he imagined him on his couch. He shook his head dispelling the thoughts, how could he imagine that when the man wouldn’t even give him the time of day.

He walked into his kitchen and began cooking a dinner for one as he sighed there was a knock at his door. Phil began walking over to the door realizing he was only in his boxers. “One second” he yelled as he ran to his room and threw on his Captain America pj pants.

When he finally got to the door he found Tony Stark standing there looking smug. “Nice Pyjamas Agent” Tony joked as he pushed his way in and jumped on the couch.

“Can I help you Mr. Stark” Phil said angrily

“Nice digs you have here, Fury must really like you!” he said as he put his booted feet on the coffee table

Phil winced at the view of his dirty shoes on his table “Why are you here Stark its almost 2am” he said as his eyes locked on the mans boots.

“You knew that the initiative hadn’t been scrapped, and now they are bringing in more agents! Tell me what’s changed why are they allowing Fury to suddenly up everything?” Tony paused “And before you throw the Agent rule book at me remember that I haven’t signed anything I have clearance simply because of my Father being the founder and all…”

“Mr. Stark you know as well as I do that I cannot discuss that with you” he clasped his hands together out of habit.

Tony stood up at the response “Well then agent I wont be able to discuss the advancement we have had on the Steve Rogers file” and with that Tony went for the door.

“Mr. Stark threatening an Agent is not a good idea” Phil retorted.

“Not threatening Agent…bribing, I know where your beloved Rogers is” he said pointing down to the mans pj pants, his other hand still on the door knob.

“R-R-Rogers…you found Rogers! Keeping that information is against article 3-7 of the shield consultant agreement you have with the Director!” Phil managed to spit out

“I signed nothing” Tony said slowly turning the handle awaiting the Agent’s response

“New…New Mexico happened Stark” Phil finally said knowing that was all he had to give the man

“Antarctica we have found Rogers under the ice, I would request that mission if you are as big of a fan as you say you are, nice doing business with you Agent” and with that Tony left the room the click of the door echoing through the empty apartment.

Phil grabbed his phone dialing Fury, “Director with all due respect my agent and I need to be in Antarctica, and They have found Steven Rogers”

“Cheese its 2 fucking am, and you only just got paired with Agent…Barton? Wasn’t it? What makes you think he’s ready?” Fury snapped back having been rudely awakened

“Sir see this as his dry run, his test for the initiative. I need to be in Antarctica!” Phil responded trying not to sound to desperate to Fury.  
Fury let out a long sign “Phil…Rogers may not be alive…I just hope your prepared for that” he paused “get your team in a quinjet in an hour ill brief the base in Antartica”

A smile broke out across Phil’s face “Yes, Sir” he responded as he threw on a t-shirt and headed out the door towards Barton’s quarters. “And Nick, I know better than to get my hopes up on Rogers” he finally said as he hung up the phone.

He finally got to the archers door and knocked, hearing some muffled noises from inside he waited for the door to open, about 10 minutes passed before he finally just let himself in.

“Agent Barton, you have a job, get up we have a hour before we are in the air” Phil said in his best boss voice

“Nah, id rather sleep thanks” Clint responded throwing a pillow over his head

“Agent this isn’t a drill!” he pulled the covers off of the bed revealing Clint’s naked body. Phil was glad that clint wasn’t looking at him because then he would of seen his face turn a dark shade of red and the sight before him, his eyes taking in everything he saw, making mental notes of each scar and mark on the mans body.

“Enjoying the view?” Clint finally said as his head emerged from under the pillow. Clint had never been shy about his body, I mean growing up on a circus tends to do that everyone changes together there is no shame in a little looking. “Look Coulson I told you I’m not on the market for a babysitter”

Phil felt his teeth grind “GET UP AGENT” he spat out watching the man recoil in shock “THIS ISNT SOME FUCKING COLLEGE JOKE, THIS IS NATIONAL SECURITY AND UNTIL YOU REALISE THAT I AM GOING TO HAVE TO PULL RANK AND FUCKING MAKE YOU GO ON THIS MISSION’ with that the anger pulsing through his body he grabbed the archers leg and pulled him from the bed

“WHAT THE FUCK BRO!” Clint stood up ready to fight Phil

Phil’s eyes glanced at Clint’s crotch and back up to his face “ you have one hour to have a bag packed with your tac gear, so help me god if your not at the helipad I will throw you out of SHIELD myself” Phil turned to leave

“No need to be a dick” Clint spat back turning towards the bathroom

“You need to learn to listen Clint’ with that Phil slammed the door behind him, still shaking from the anger in his system. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves leaning back against the wall. 

It took all the energy in his body to pack his own bags and stop by the armory for Clint’s bow and quiver before heading up to the helipad.

He better fucking show up Phil thought as he looked at his watch.


	3. Captain Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets his dream job, and a test run for Barton

Clint knew better than to disregard an order so he showed up to the helipad when he was asked, didn’t mean he was okay with this man telling him what to do. He had rushed packing his tac bag and he felt like he was probably missing some of the important essentials especially as he wasn’t told where the fuck he was being shipped off too.

“Good choice Agent” Phil said as he went to take the bags off the archer who flinched at the movment. “This way” he said directing the man onto the quinjet.

They sat in silence for the beginning of the journey till Phil finally decided it was time to speak his part. “Look Agent Barton, I know you are still a new recruit but I am not here to hinder you in any way, see me as your team mate that gets to kinda call the shots” phil chuckled “ I have seen you on the training ground and you seem to know what your doing already, I feel that we go off on the wrong foot and this mission we are embarking on is extremely important to me and to S.H.I.E.L.D, if you succeed at this with me you can see it as all your training complete” he watched the archer shift in his seat and fidget with the bracelet around his wrist.

“Well if I knew training would be that easy that I could get a free ride I would of signed on to anything I could” he said sarcastically “do you really think this one mission can decide weather or not I need over 2 years of training?”

“Yes” Phil said calmly “Here” Phil handed Clint the file on Captain America.

Clint took his time reading the file mainly because he wanted to make sure he got everything out of it. “I don’t get it, have we found this Rogers dude? Where are we going?”

“Stark industries has managed to locate him in Antartica and so the Director has sent us to protect our asset” phil said watching Clint’s face drop.

“Woah you didn’t think to tell me that I was going somewhere that is below fucking freezing all the time, I’m not prepared for that weather” Clint snapped as he watched Phil grab his tac bag from the floor.

“Well lets see what an archer packs in an hour” Phil said as he opened the bag. The bag had hardly anything in it, Phil looked up at the archer who’s face had gone red and was now focusing on the floor, two sets of tactical pants,5 sleveless shirts,4 arm guards, 3 extra clips for his heckler and koch p30, a MRI and first aid kit. Phil Laughed “Agent Barton I don’t think the weather is the biggest of your problems, Did you think to get your bow?”

Clint felt like a kid in the principles office and he just shook his head keeping his eyes trained on the floor, He didn’t even think of going to the armory, I mean he hasn’t even been cleared to have his bow outside the grounds anyway.

Phil stood up steadying himself and walked over to Clint lifting his face up, “Good thing you have me, I have your bow and enough clothing for the both of us. I’m not trying to get you in trouble I’m just pointing out useful things for you”

“I..I didn’t grab my weapon because I haven’t been allowed to take it from the training ground so I…I” he babbled dropping his eyes back down.

“Clint don’t be so hard on yourself, I got the director to give you special clearance for this mission, don’t worry Clint I’ve got you” he smiled at the man

Clint repeated the last sentence again in his head, “Don’t worry Clint I’ve got you” the words sounded so sincere coming out of this mans voice that he truly believed them.

“Barton we are a team and plus your stuck with me for the time being so lets try and make this bareable?”

Clint finally looked up and smiled “Thanks” he whispered out as Phil went to go back sit down. Okay so he was wrong this guy wasn’t that bad I guess he could cut him some slack.

Phil had sat back down at his work station on the jet and was listening into the chatter over the coms after about 20 minutes he turned around and began a quick training for Clint.

“Okay Agent Barton” Phil begins and suddenly Clint throws up his arms

“Dude call me Clint, please” he says

“Oh uh okay…Clint im gunna give you a quick run down of everything we should be dealing with” Phil handed him a ear piece “This is the easiest way we can keep in contact at all times, it has two channels we have a personal line and then a line that is hooked up to shield HQ, this mission shouldn’t be any trouble, Mr. Stark is already there and I have asked him to set up a posts around the location for you that are high up as I read that you see better from a distance”

“At least S.H.I.E.L.D got something right there, but I don’t get it why are we protecting a frozen dude?” Clint asked as he watched Phil’s shoulders tense.

 

“That frozen dude is an American hero, he saved millions of lives, and there are a lot of people out there that want him” Phil snapped obviously annoyed at Clint’s disrespect.

“Okay I get it Bro, Rogers is a big deal…that’s why they are sending us to the coldest place on the freaking planet” Clint responded

“because he saved America from nukes when he put his plane down into the ocean and sacrificed himself, he is the reason that we are all alive” Phil started to get passionate about the reasons he wanted this assignment so badly.

By the time the quinjet landed on the ice Phil had re-told the entire unabridged history of Captain America and the reason behind the mission, how Hydra agents were still around and still out to get him.

The doors of the jet opened and Phil collected the bags and signaled Clint to follow him, Agent Sitwell was awaiting them, covered in his fur lined hood he hustled them into the warm building. He took a second to look at them both and laughed “You know this is Antartica right?” he said looking at Phil who was in a thin suit and was shivering and Clint who had his tactical jacket collar pulled up as far as it could go “In case you didn’t realize its kinda cold out there, and for you” he pointed at Clint “You have the wind to factor in for your weapon, you’re the Bow guy right?”

Clint just nodded he wasn’t as cold as Phil looked but he knew if he had to be on sniper duty he would freeze out there.

Phil finally seemed to defrost “Oh Jasper you know me I’m always prepared” he said as he pointed to the bags in his hand “I just wanted to find a place to make a base for the both of us”

Sitwell nodded and walked towards the room they had set aside for them “Here you go, home sweet home” Jasper chuckled. The room was pretty bare except for two cots and a desk “Wow Coulson you really know how to treat a guy” Clint joked as he sat on one of the cots “Spare no expense right?”.

Phil sighed as he slung one of the bags at Clint “Grab some rest Barton we gotta be out there in a couple hours” Clint grabbed the bag and watched Phil remove his suit jacket and tie and fold it up gently so not to crease it, with out the jacket on Clint out make out the muscles that were trying to break free of the white dress shirt he instinctively licked his lips at the sight.

“Clint! Get some sleep! Tomorrow will be a long one” Phil said with out making any eye contact he laid in the cot facing the wall and slipped to sleep. Clint laid back, staring up at the ceiling waiting for his body to allow him to sleep, the room slowly filling with the noise of Phil’s soft snores easing the archer to sleep.


	4. The secret is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unwelcome secret creates some problems.

1 hour passed before Phil was standing over Clint waking him up “Come on Barton, time to go” Phil said his shirt was open showing his undershirt and a variety of scars, Clint’s eyes flickered open taking in the vision of Phil standing over him.

“Rise and shine Agent 20 mins before you need to be at your post” Phil said as he began buttoning up his shirt, watching Clint swing his legs around and stretch before getting up.

“So what’s the plan sir?” Clint finally asked his voice croaked from dryness

“You will be in sniper position over the dig site, keeping an eye on any threats” Phil responded handing Clint a S.H.I.E.L.D issue artic jacket “you will keep in contact with the base and with me using your com, I expect radio check ins every hour, you will be up there till night fall” Phil put his tie back on and threw on a artic jacket and walked towards the door “Come on Barton lets get out there”

Clint had never been a morning person but here he was fucking 6am in the Antarctic with a suit. “Barton your position” Phil said as he pointed at the basket swinging from the crane, of course because wind wouldn’t be a factor Clint thought.

“Apologies sir but who in the world would attack the Antarctic?” Clint finally began to wake up

“Were you asleep yesterday Barton? Because Col Steven Rodgers is very important to S.H.I.E.L.D, now get to your post” Phil said practically pushing Clint out of the doorway.

 

The cold hit him like a brick wall, he pulled the collar of his jacket up as far as it would go and put his com in his ear “Uh Sir, I think my toes have already given up” he got into the basket and brought it up into the sky.

“Barton stop complaining your going to be out there for a while you might as well get used to numb toes”

Clint groaned as the basket swayed lightly in the wind, he got into his sniper headspace and began focusing on the lab where the Capsicle was residing.

Phil had already got his Starkpad out and was filling out paperwork for the trip and trying to get in contact with Stark who was somewhere on base. When 7am rolled around and Agent Barton hadn’t checked in he began to worry, by 8:30 he heard Barton check in.

“Hey Coulson I think I have become a Hawksicle up here, how is the warm base you bastard” he snapped

“Agent Barton, nice of you to check in, shame you ignored a direct order and you are half an hour late” Phil responded calmly

“Because my watch has frozen to my arm, Sir” he responded

“Barton stop wasting energy complaining” Phil said as he switched over com lines “Director Fury, Agent Coulson and Agent Barton Daily Check in mission order 7631” he said awaiting a response.

An Automated message responded to his check in “Daily Check in Accepted Agent Coulson verification code 3671” the line clicked off

Phil always felt better when he did things by the book, making sure the team had checked in when ever possible, he had all the paperwork done and emailed over to Fury and all he had left to do today was check on the Captain at 9am.

“Hey Uh Coulson?” Barton crackled over his com

Phil grasped the bridge of his nose “Yes Agent”

“What’s the deal with all the people out here? Do I have orders to scare them?”

Phil grabbed his Starkpad trying to find the schedule for the doctors and scientists on the case “Standby agent” he said to Barton while checking. “Agent Barton that should be the scientists coming in to work, stand down”

“Aw Coulson can I at least scare one of them?” Clint joked down the line

Phil let out a sigh and began to layer up to walk outside, grabbing a flask and filling it with hot coffee.

10 minutes later he was standing under Agent Barton’s nest with a flask “Agent Barton” he said into his com

“I know your there Coulson, maybe I want you to suffer in the cold for a bit before I come and get you” he laughed down as he began lowering the basket

“I brought you something to keep you warm, you can drink it but I would also put it in your jacket” Coulson smiled at the man who was inches away, there cold breath trails teaming up in front of them.

“Thanks boss, see I knew you did care” he winked at the man “and Jenkins said you were a robot” he laughed as he stuck the flask into his jacket and snuggled against the warm feeling.

“Jenkins is a prick” Coulson replied “Back up you go Barton, no slacking on my watch” he said as he watched the nest go back into the sky and he headed towards the building where they were defrosting Captain America.

In the room were about 15 scientists and doctors rushing around this area which was shrouded with curtains but Phil could hear a heart monitor slowly beeping in the background, his stomach dropped…was he listening to Captain America’s heartbeat?

“Ha! I knew it wouldn’t take you long to come and see the man on your pajamas” Stark yelled over at Coulson who blushed at the remark

“Mr. Stark I am here on behalf of Shield and we are simply looking after our asset” Phil responded

“So that’s why there is an annoying man with a bow freezing outside” Stark laughed “I don’t see why Fury doesn’t trust that most of HYDRA’s people are dead or so old that they don’t care about the dear Captain any more”

“Because Stark we know for a fact that they have been looking for Rogers as well” Phil stood straighter “And we need him for the good team”

“What ever you say Agent” Tony replied, “No one is going to attack Antarctica”

Phil just walked himself around the room, trying to get a peek behind the curtain.

“Hey Coulson, the coffee has gone cold! Its 10am and I have literarily got my eyelashes frozen to the sight on my bow” Barton crackled into Phil’s ear.

“Barton stop complaining, and I know for a fact you don’t have sight on your bow” Phil responded as he heard the archer sigh.

Phil spent the next couple hours learning as much as he could about what was going on with the Captains progress, taking moments to reply to Barton’s check ins. Tony kept fanning around him telling him as much as he could about the science behind what was going on and about how his father kept going on about the man laying in front of them.

There was a loud bang which drew every ones attention away from the frozen man, Phil jumped to action “Agent Barton Report” he yelled into the com hearing static and finally a groan “Agent Barton?”

“They cut through the mother fucking wire sir” he spat down the com as he laid crumpled in what used to be his nest, gunfire was exploding around him “Sir it seems they infiltrated the base” he coughed spitting out blood while trying to get free of the metal he was tangled in.

“Agent Barton can you see any of them? Do they know your there?” Phil responded signaling the doctors and scientists away from the door and watching Tony suit up.

“Sir of course they fucking know I’m here, they cut me down for a reas----“ Clint managed to get out before his com line went dead and one of the hostiles pulled him out of the crumpled nest, not showing any care for his legs that were trapped and throwing him on the snowy ground.

‘Wo ist er?’ the thug asked shoving a gun in Clint’s face “Wo ist er?” he asked again as gunfire erupted around them

Clint had no fucking idea what the guy was asking but clearly it was something he didn’t want to answer, he could tell that it was german so he said the one bit of german he knew from the circus “fick dich” which probably wasn’t his smartest move as he felt the but of the gun crack down on his face and the man pummeling him with his hands, after about the 5 or 6th punch the world went eerily quiet. 

‘Great’ Clint thought ‘not only do I get to die today but the fucker lost my hearing aid’ he began spitting out blood with every hit hoping the attack would end soon.

Phil had Tony stay inside and keep everyone in there safe as he snuck out the building seeing the havok that was happening outside, trying to find his archer.

“Agent Barton report” he kept saying into his com hearing only static back until he saw the thug punching the living daylights out of Clint as he lined up his shot and took it.

The thug suddenly stopped punching and fell on top of Clint, as he didn’t hear the shot he had no idea what was going on, until he saw Phil lifting the man off of Clint and saw his lips moving.

Clint tried to put up his hands to tell him to stop talking, no one had ever asked him if he had any disabilities when he singed up to Shield so he never mentioned his deafness. “Coulson! Stop what ever you are saying I cant hear you, you’re wasting your breath” he finally managed to spit out as he sat up feeling his face and spiting out more blood.

Phil was confused by what Clint had said but it did shut him up as he watched Tony take out the last of the thugs who tried to make it into Cap’s holding place and he heard the all clear from Sitwell in his com unit.

Phil turned to Clint and threw his arm around his shoulder and picked him off the ground dragging him to the medical bay inside.

After dropping him off with the nurses Phil called Fury “Director we were attacked by thugs today, not sure if they are HYDRA yet” he sighed.

“Agent Barton? Stark?” Fury asked

“Stark is fine and is on high alert protecting Rogers, Agent Barton is in medical he was beaten by a thug and said he seemed to have some hearing loss, I haven’t spoken to his doctor yet to work it all out, but I will have the paperwork to you on this as soon as possible sir” Phil responded  
“Agent I want you, no actually I need you to focus on you asset right now not the paperwork. As much as you love the paper you now have to remember that you are handling a human” Fury replied “I know I will always get the paperwork from you…for now I need a working archer” he said as he ended the call.

Phil rubbed his face as he walked back towards the medical bay to check on Clint and to make sure his hearing had come back.

“So doc how is he, has he regained his hearing?” Phil asked looking at Clint as he was getting stitched on his nose.

“Uh Agent Barton hasn’t been able to hear for years, according to what he has told me” the doctor looked a little shocked at the fact that his handler didn’t know about that vital piece of information “during the fight the thug smashed his hearing aids, hence him not being able to hear you but he is a pro at signing if you want me to tell him anything”

Phil’s face dropped, how did he not know this fucking important fact about his asset, was this some sort of joke. “Yea doc ask him if he can fucking lip read” Phil spat out making sure it was obvious that he wasn’t happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations  
> Where is he-wo ist er  
> Fuck you-fick dich


End file.
